


Riley and Maya Pleasing Their Friends

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Orgy, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: Riley and Maya want to please their friends Lucas, Farkle, Zay, and Josh tonight. Requested by Ks1999.
Kudos: 4





	Riley and Maya Pleasing Their Friends

Home alone Riley and Maya talk about boys. "Lucas." "Of course you would choose Lucas. You had a crush on him like forever." Maya tells Riley. "Okay Maya who would you choose to have sex with." Riley's turn to ask. "Without a doubt Josh." Maya tells Riley with hearts in her eyes. "Eeewww! I don't want to hear that! He's my uncle!" Riley cries out to Maya. "Which makes eternal grateful that he's not my uncle." Maya tells Riley. Riley continues to ask Maya "Okay beside my uncle josh who you want to have sex with." Maya blushing answers "I have to admit I kinda like to see what Farkle has under there." "Farkle?! You have a thing for Farkle?!" Riley says surprised at her answer. "Yeah. And if you tell anyone I told you that I will end you." Maya threatening Riley. "Mouth zip. So Farkle?" "Yeah, I would like to see his face when I rock his world." Maya says being turned on by just imagining it. "Wow." Riley says still shock by her answer. "I wouldn't mind having a threesome with him and Josh." Maya adds on. "Eeeewwwwww! Again, he's my uncle." Riley tells Maya can't help but think of her uncle being naked, having sex with Maya. "Okay changing the subject. Who would be your second guy in your threesome." Maya asks her. "Maya!" Riley says embarrass by her question. "What I told you mines, now you tell me yours." Maya explains to Riley. Riley gives in and tells her "Okay, if I had to choose it would probably be Zay." "How predictable." Maya tells Riley. "What? Lucas and Zay are best friends and I would like to make them happy." Riley explains. "You like to make them happy huh." Maya says getting all sexual in her voice "Yeah." Riley says being all shy like. "What about yourself." Maya says as she gets close to Riley. Before she gets a chance to say anything Maya reaches out for her breast, groping them and such. Riley in defense goes after Maya's tits. The two both play with each other poking each other's breasts, rubbing their crotch, getting each other really horny. "Awe man wouldn't it be amazing if to have sex with them at the same time." Maya says to Riley, really enjoying the idea. "It would be amazing. What I wouldn't give to have that become reality." Riley agreeing with Maya. "Why not?" Maya coming to the realization. "What?" Riley nervously asks Maya hoping she didn't say what Riley thought Maya said. "Why not have sex with them? Their hormonal guys they would no doubt want to fuck us if we just tell them we want it." Maya tells Riley. "I don't know. imagining it is one thing but actually doing it is something completely different." Riley tells Maya. Maya then tries to convince Riley by saying "Come on Riley, you said you would give anything to have a hot steamy passionate moment with Lucas and the others. seeing them naked with their big hard cock wanting you." Riley picture the two naked having sex with Zay and others joining in, satisfying her needs "Okay, I'm in." Riley tells Maya.

Riley and Maya then nervously call the boys, saying to them they have a special surprise for them when they arrive. Lucas, Farkle, Zay, and josh all show up to Riley's home, asking each other if they know what's going on. Riley and Maya both come up wearing robs telling the situation. "Thanks for coming guy." Riley announces. "What's going on girls." Josh asks them "Well, we've been talking." Maya says to them. "And we decide we want to have sex with you guys." Riley finishes. "You what." Zay says questioning what they said. "We want your hard cock deep inside us, we want to fulfill your desire." Maya tells Zay getting up close to him "Your kidding right?" Lucas asks Maya and Riley. "Does this seem like we're kidding?" Maya asks them while moving back to Riley. Riley and Maya both take off their robes revealing to them their naked teen bodies to them. The boys are stunned in silence as they take in what they're seeing. Lucas and Farkle are a bit hesitant while Josh and Zay are all in for it, getting undress and walking towards the girls. Riley walks up to Lucas, Lucas asking her"Riley are you sure you want this." Riley answers "Never been more sure in anything in my life." the two then kiss as Lucas gets undress, Zay joining in "What's a matter Farkle I thought you want me? Don't tell me you're scared." Maya ask Farkle, enjoying the look on his face. "No no, it's just I didn't expect this to happen today." Farkle explains to Maya. "Well Farkle it's happening and I'm going to make all your perverted dreams come true." she tells Farkle as she kisses him, forcible sticking her tongue in his mouth.

Josh and Farkle go up to Maya making out with her while Zay and Lucas go up to Riley doing the same. The boys kiss the girl, caressing their faces, groping and pulling on their tits and fingering their pussies and assholes. Both girls take a glance at each other seeing how dirty sluts they are. While Maya kisses josh Farkle goes down and sucks on Maya's breast. Maya and Riley both slowly drop to their knees and begins to suck on the boy's cocks giving each cock the attention they deserve. "Mmmmmmm! Mmmmmmm!" moans the girls. Riley sucks Lucas and Zay cock gently and sweet, giving kisses to their shaft and cock-head. Maya sucks josh and Farkle cock wildly and sloppily, spitting on their cocks and sucking their balls. Farkle goes behind Maya, sticks his head under her crotch, and starts licking her pussy spreading her ass cheeks open and spanking her too. Zay goes behind Riley and gropes her tits. Zay circles Riley's tits around as she sucks on Lucas's cock. Twisting and pulling on her nipples as Riley moans with joy and pleasure of the sensation. Maya feels herself up, grabbing and pulling on her pink nipples as she looks at josh as she sucks his cock and as Farkle devours on her pussy, tongue fucking ti making Maya pussy super wet. Farkle then goes over to Riley so she can suck his cock as well. Riley now is sucking on freckle and Lucas cock while maa is just sucking on josh, josh feeling her tits as she does so and Zay going down to lick Riley's ass. Josh loving Maya blowjob decides he wants more and starts mouth fucking her aggressively, Maya chocking and gagging on his dick. Zay after licking deep inside Riley's asshole he starts to finger it entering his finger deep inside her as now Riley has managed to deep throat Farkle and Lucas. Zay stops, for now, to go over to Maya, wanting a blow job from her now. Maya, happy she can suck on another cock suck Zay cock as well, jerking josh until she turns her attention back to him. Now Maya is sucking on Josh and Zay's cocks while Riley is sucking on Lucas and Farkle's cocks.

Zay gets behind Maya raises her ass and then fucks her pussy as she bends over still sucking josh's cock moaning in pleasure. Farkle moves Riley to the couch where he sits down, Riley sits on top of Farkle, on his dick, and Lucas is on the side where Riley sucks on as Farkle lifts Riley up and down on his cock. Riley and Maya fill the room with their moans of pleasure as they both suck cock and get fuck at the same time. Zay and josh turn Maya round so josh can fuck Maya as she sucks on Zay cock and Lucas ly down on the couch behind Riley with her leg bent in the air with Lucas's dick inside her. He humps her pretty pussy as he feels up Riley's bouncing breasts as he thrust into her. Riley is also sucking on Farkle's cock who he is standing right in front of her. Maya and Riley indulge in the moment. Being filled up with cock from both ends, sucking and fucking their friends cock, making their pussies wet as they feel up, caress on their young naked sensitive bodies, the girls truly believe there is no greater pleasure and want to keep pleasing their friends in this way. "Oooohhhhhh yeeessss! Fuuuckkkk! Ooooohhhhhhh! *pant* *pant* *pant*"

The gang moves into Riley's parent's bedroom because it is the only bed big enough for all of them to fuck on. Farkle and Lucas lay on their backs, beside each other, and Maya and Riley lay on top of them. (Maya on franklin and Riley on Lucas) Maya sticks Farkle dick in her pussy and Lucas sticks his dick in Riley's pussies. The two couples passionately kiss each other as Josh and Zay come up behind them and stick their dicks in the girl's asshole (Josh behind Maya and Zay behind Riley) Maya and Riley both get double penetrated in both holes screaming out in glorious lust. "Oooohhhhh God! Yeeeessssss! Aaaaahhhhh!" Maya and Riley look at each other as they're getting pounded by cocks, holding each other's hand. Maya leans towards Riley caressing her tits and then sucking on it. Zay smacks her ass. "Smack me harder. Harder." Maya cries out to Zay, to which he does, smacks her ass a few more times harder. Riley returns the favor by doing the same, licking Maya's tits. The guys aggressively bang Maya and Riley hard and fast, cocks sliding against their vaginal and anal wall to the point where the cum inside them, filling Maya and Riley's holes with their hot, creamy cum. The boys rest up for a bit before they start to leave. "You're not leaving yet." Maya tells the boys "What do you mean?" ask Josh. "You're not leaving until you drench us with your cum." Riley explains to them. The guys not having a problem with let the girls continue on their cocks. The girls quickly get on their knees and jerk off the boys fast and hard. Riley and Maya look at the guys with their puppy dog eyes trying to get them to cum quick. The girls beg for their cum Maya saying "Cum for me." and "We want to be your cum sluts." and Riley saying "Don't you want to see me cover in your cum?" and "We want to please you guys, use our body as objects for your needs" They continue to degrade themselves as they suck on their cock-head and suck on their balls fast trying desperately for the guys to cum. Lucas, Farkle, Zay, and Josh all shoot their load again completely covering Riley and Maya in cum, all over their faces and tits, dripping down their bodies. Riley and Maya kiss each other, lips covered in cum, licking cum off their face, and tits. In the end, the girls 69 each other sucking out all the cum out of them while the boys leave. Riley and Maya spend the rest of the day playing and licking the cum off of them in Riley's room.


End file.
